Prank War
by hannahginny
Summary: Little Ginerva Weasley has done it again. She has pissed off her brothers and they were out for revenge. Luckily Ginny has other things up her sleeves so don't feel TOO bad for her...yet
1. Chapter 1

Ginny was fast asleep in her room when her twin older brothers, Fred and George came in. They whispered as they spoke:

"Got the gel?" Asked Fred

"Yup, got the comb?" George responded

Fred vigorously nodded his head

"This'll get her back for telling mom about our sneaky stink device" George said

"She only told for you turned her body purple with lime green polka dots" a voice whispered from behind them

The twins jumped in surprise. Their younger brother Ron stood behind them

"What do you want?" Fred asked annoyed at the interruption and getting caught

"To join you," the 10 year old answered smiling

"What'd she do?" The twins said union

"She took Pig and wouldn't give him back until today. She took him a week ago and she won't tell me whom she was writing to...and she baked them cookies," their brother said

"Deal" George said

"So...what exactly are you doing?" Ron asked looking from the Gel to his brothers then the comb

"We will put gel in her hair that when combed will make it turn a different colour each hour" George said

"But it's brilliant for if she showers it'll stay a teal blue for a week" Fred finished

"BRILLIANT" Ron whisper yelled

"We know" The twins said in unison

The twins and Ron mixed the gel into Ginny's hair, placed the comb next to her mirror and left the bottle of gel in Ginny's room next to a product of hair dye (To make it look like Ginny tried to dye her hair)

They went to sleep and were woken up by a loud "AHHHHH!" Then a minute later the twin's door banged open to a very mad very green haired Ginny Weasley.

The Twins were scared, Ginny was known for her Bat Boogie Hexing and held their mothers wand tightly in her hand.

"YOU TWO BETTER FIX THIS!" Ginny screamed and then did a bat boogie hex.

"Aww, Gin" Fred whined trying to bat off boogies

"Fix this" Ginny said pointing the wand at him

"Fine, take a shower" Fred replied

"Thanks" Ginny said smirking

"Now take off this hex"

"Nope, not until I'm done showering" And with that Ginny pivoted and left the room

"T-This is bad" George said waving his hands in front of his face to try (and is failing) to get the Boogies off

"So worth it" Fred replied and the two of them left to go to Bill and Charlie's room for a _Finite Incantation _spell


	2. Chapter 2

"This is perfect!" Exclaimed Fred. Today the Weasley's were going to take a trip to Diagon Ally for some shopping. The twins were going to broadcast a video of Ginny falling down the steps (something she did earlier this morning) into the sky over Diagon Ally

"Boys, hurry" Molly exclaimed. When the twins reached downstairs Ginny was staying close to her mother probably to act innocent and/or to be safe.

"Probably both" George thought smiling to himself. This made Ginny whimper and grab her mother's hand

It was now 2:30 in the afternoon when Fred and George's video hit the sky. The Weasley's were making their way down to Flourish and Blotts when they heard a noise. Ginny looks up and sees herself in her nightgown falling down the Burrow's steps. She looks at her brothers in awe, how could they do this to her. She grabs a little bit of her mothers Floo power and takes off.

"To the Burrow" Ginny says stepping into a fireplace. She had one thought on her mind. REVENGE

Of course Ginny was going to act mortified at home. It worked, the twins got into HUGE trouble and everyone (but the twins) were trying to comfort her

"Gin. Its okay" Charlie said rubbing Ginny's back while Ginny cried into a pillow on the couch downstairs

That night Bill and Charlie had a meeting. They invited Percy but he had "better things to do then be with hooligans."

"They are getting really mean" Bill said flopping down on his bed

"Agreed, Ginny is traumatized" Charlie said sitting down on the end of Bill's bed

"We can talk to them" Bill said, "They always listen to us"

"But, Ginny will want revenge" Charlie stated

"I have the perfect idea... Go and get Ginny" Bill said excitedly

A couple minutes later a tired looking Ginny and Charlie walked into Bill's room.

"Thanks Charlie" Bill said, picking Ginny up "Gin, we are going to help you get revenge on the twins"

Ginny immediately perked up "Really?" She asked

"Really" The older siblings said

"This is great" Bill said pulling a string of Fred's socks along their ceiling

Their plan was to string together all the twins clothing along the house. They also charmed them to be smaller and pink, purple with white and green polka dots. They left a note on their parent's nightstands telling them what they were doing and the spells to UN do them.

Ginny gave a little giggle. She was so glad to have older brothers who were nice. She couldn't wait until the morning


	3. Chapter 3

"AHHHHHH!" Cried twin voices. Ginny heard thumping and then her door opened revealing the twins in one-piece pink pyjamas

"Agreed, pink is NOT your colour" Ginny said hiding a giggle

"Un do this!" Fred cried throwing Ginny's hairbrush at her

"Don't know how!" Ginny said smiling

"Where are our clothes?" Asked George

"Around the house. Oh, but they all look like those horrific clothes you are wearing now. Oh, you two were adorable when you slept. Got some great pictures. But don't worry, I only sent your picture to the Prophet. No biggie" The twin's eyes bulged out of their heads and they ran downstairs to check the Prophet. Ginny followed them

Once the twins and Ginny reached the kitchen she heard laughter from Bill, Charlie and Ron. Percy just looked up cracked a little smile then went back to eating his bagel. Ron was so happy that Ginny didn't know he was also part of the prank

"Where's the Prophet" George asked frantically

"Oh, you two are on the front page" Ron said. Fred grabbed the Prophet out of his hands and looked at the front page. There stood the twins in fluffy pink one pieces with bunny ears on their head snoozing away in their beds

Ginny hadn't really sent their pictures to the Prophet she only charmed their newspaper to LOOK like their pictures were on the front page

The twins gasped and looked at Ginny

"Good job, but we can do better" and with that they both grabbed a bagel and jolted up stairs

Ginny looked nervously at Bill and Charlie "B-b-better"

She had the right to be worried

"Oh Ginny, we totally knew you didn't send in the pictures of us, but that doesn't mean WE won't" Fred cackled

"I owled Lee and he said that his dad would put in the picture for us" George said

"Perfect! Now all we need is a picture worthy of humiliation," Fred said looking over thousands of pictures of the Weasley's

"I know, when she was backing and all the food splattered all over her," George said picking up a not so flattering picture of Ginny

"Brilliant!" Fred said grabbing the picture and sending it away with Errol

It was noon by the time the twins woke up. Usually they got up early when they planned a prank but they didn't want to act suspicious. When they walked downstairs a very angry Bill and Charlie were waiting for them, arms crossed.

"What did you do?" Bill asked

"Nothing" The twins replied in unison

"Well, Ginny doesn't burst into tears when she opens the newspaper regularly" Charlie said

"Ya, She's upstairs holding the newspaper hostage," Bill continued

"I wanted to read the Quidditch scored" Charlie said "But because of you two I can't"

"The Canons are behind, as usual," Fred said

"That's not the point" Bill said "You two better watch your back, she looks pretty upset" and with that the two eldest's made their was upstairs

"We're not scared of her, right George?" Fred said

"Right Fred" George answered. But even he wasn't sure


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny was on the prowl. Bill, Charlie and Percy didn't dare ask what happened when Ginny came down for breakfast looking ready to kill and had on lavender hair. They just ate their cereal quietly and hoped that Fred and George went easy on her.

After a quick breakfast Ginny made her way upstairs to plot her new prank twirling her now black hair

Ginny decided on a prank and went downstairs to get the items necessary. She was very smart in that she left other "ideas" in her notebook because she was sure the twins would look in her room

Which in fact they did.

"Shh, George" Fred said in a quite whisper as they entered their little sisters room

The Twins looked around her room until they're eyes landed on a blue notebook on her desk

"Ginny, will you ever learn" George asked smiling as he picked up the blue notebook

He flipped page after page until he landed on a page labelled

**PRANKS:**

**Break the twins broomsticks and blame it on Ron**

**Give them a truth potion and make them speak to girls **

**Send embarrassing pictures of them to their friends **

"No, No, No, she is NOT breaking our broomsticks!" George exclaimed

"OR SENDING EMBARASING PCITURES TO OUR FRIENDS!" Fred screamed

The Twins ran downstairs to find their mother. They didn't care if they got in trouble; they just loved their broomsticks and their humanity. But, smart Ginny, made the ink disappear 5 minutes after it's found. So when the twins tried to show their mother the ink was no longer there

"But-But-But" Fred stammered

"Boys, enough, you get what you deserve for that hair trick of yours. Why would you tell her to shower knowing full well she was already mad and showering made her hair teal blue? After she gets you back you boys are so grounded," Molly exclaimed

During dinner Ginny was acting like nothing happened but Fred freaked out when she offered him pumpkin juice

"Don't drink anything she gives you" Fred whispered to George during dinner. Ginny just smiled smugly


End file.
